Ben 10: Ultimate Adventure
New Series: Ben Tennyson now has the Ultimatrix with 10 cool aliens. He is famous, but Albedo wants the three Ultimatrixes that make you turn into any alien in the galaxy. Albedo teams up with various villians. In Season 2, there's a new plot. A grave threat takes Gwen. Ben might get new aliens, and Gwen's brother Ken helps Ben and Kevin find Gwen and deafeat the threat, which is the Omega Ogre.In season 3 theres a diffrent plot! Note: This is a series I do on my camera with my toys, and I'm not old enough to post it on YouTube. Main Characters Ben Tennyson: 16 year old Superhero alien/human. Gwen Tennyson: 16 year old Anodite/human. Ben's cousin. Can lift things withouth touching with pink stuff Kevin Levin: 17 year old Osmosian/human. Can absorb stuff. Ben's best friend, and Gwen's boyfriend. Ken Tennyson: 21 year old brother of Gwen. Can zap lasers out of hand. Albedo Tennyson: 16 year old alien who is Ben's evil half brother clone. Season 1 villian.He gets thrown into the Ultimate Nul Void hancuffed meaning he cant escape again! Omega Ogre: 209 years old (only 50 years in "Ogre years") Ogre alien. Season 2 villian.He dissovles into a puddle in the season 2 finale. Other Characters Lord Leopard : An alie of Albedo who has various appearances in Season 1 and a main appearance in episode 4.Same speices as Ultra Leopard Forever Knight : Is a frorever knight who appeard in episode 10 and later in episode 13. Forever Knights : A team of nights unlike the normal show they have swords.Season 3 villians Infinate Aggregor : Mix of Ult. Spidermonkey,Goop, Nanomech and Big Chill New Vilgax : Mix of Ult. Spidermonkey,Goop and Nanomech Aliens Season 1 Aliens Goop: Can shoot disgusting goo and can morph into bodies. Being used 4 times Big Chill: Has ice breath.Being used 4 times Nanonmech: Has the power to turn invisible.Being used 3 times Ultimate Nanonmech: Can zap lightning out of hands.Being used 5 times Utimate Spidermonkey: Has super strength. Can spit webs.Being used 6 times Minotor: Has super strength and a huge horn.Being used 3 times Space Rover: Has blasters.Being used 2 times Dino Skelly: Has big tounge.Being used 2 times Orange Frog: Can walk on walls.Being used 2 times Huge Spider: Spin webs and has huge teeth that can give a painful bite.Being used 3 times Season 2 Aliens NRG: Can blast a ray of energy. Armodrillo: Can make earthquakes. Ultimate Humungousaur : Super strength and has missile hands. Alien Hex: Alien X's cousin can do anything. Bellicus and Serena agree this time. Looks like a normal boy but is an alien. Jetwolf: Has super speed. Bentron: Has a huge blaster like hands that can blast and dig. Piranico: Pirahna alien with huge teeth and eye that can get big. Blue Surfer: Skilled in martial arts and has hoverboard. Ultra Leopard: Super sonic roars and Kung Fu grip. Kar: A race car alien with many mechanical powers. Aliens in order from weakesst to most powerfull 19.Orange Frog 18.Blue Surfer 17.Dino Skellu 16.Nanomech 15.Goop 14.Space Rover 13.Bentron 12.Kar 11.Jetwolf 10.Big Chill 9.Minotor 8.NRG 7.Huge Spider 6.Armodrillo 5.Ultimate Spidermonkey 4.Ultra Leopard 3.Ultimate Nanomech 2.Ultimate Humongausaur 1.Alien Hex Episodes Season 1 This season consists 10 episodes 1. Albedo Returns: Albedo returns and is badder than ever. He captures Kevin and Gwen with his machine,aAnd battles Ben. Ben wins. 2. Forever Allies: Albedo teams up with a villian called the Forever Slayer. Ben deafets the Forever Slayer and ruins Albedo's plans. 3. Elfien: An elf alien attacks Bellwood and Ben. Ben realises it is Albedo's ally. Ben tricks Albedo into helping him fight the alien, and then throws Albedo out of Bellwood. 4. Lord Leopard: 'Albedo says that he won't be fighting Ben much, but instead he'll send minions. Soon Ben deafets his first minion, Lord Leopard. 5. '''Unknown Episode: '? 6. '''Joshua Noah Ceralkia Part 1: '''A weird new kid comes to town (Albedo's minion). His name is (look at title of episode) and beats Gwen and Kevin. Ben fights him but gets deafeated, leaving a part 2 mystery... 7. '''Joshua Noah Ceralikia Part 2: '''After deafeting Ben, Joshua gives him, Gwen, and Kevin to Albedo, and locks them in an invisible force field. But the gang gets out and battles Lord Leopard, the Forever Knight, and Joshua, much to Albedo's dismay. 8. '''Ben Vs. Superman: '''Ben meets Superman and gets challenged to see who's a better superhero. They do a competion and Ben wins. Superman then battles Ben. Ben wins and the superheroes go back to their crime fighting. 9. Operation: Destroy Albedo Part 1: It is reaveled that a grave threat has captured Gwen. Ben and Kevin try to see who it is in Albedo's chamber of secrets, but they fight Albedo and his minion. In the middle of the battle, Kevin shoots Ben, thinking he's Albedo, and Ben's unconscious. Albedo forces Kevin to bring himself and Ben to his lab. 10. 'Operation: Destroy Albedo Part 2 '(Season Finale): Albedo hypnotizes Superman and Superboy, and gets 4 villians to battle Kevin and Ben. Kevin and Ben win the battle, throw Albedo in the Nul Void, and go on vacation for a few weeks. Season 2 This season consists 20 episodes 11. 'Ogre Attack: '''Ben finds out the Omega Ogre is the grave threat. Omega Ogre comes to town with Gwen in his hands and wrecks the place. Ben goes Armodrillo and beats him up. He then goes Ult. Humungousaur and beats him more. Kevin hits him. Ken also battles him. And Ben goes Alien Hex to send Ogre out of here. Ogre pulls Gwen with him too. 12.'Con of Ultra Leopard : 'Omega Ogre fights Ben but messes with his Ultimatrix turning him into a super strong super angry alien Ultra Leopard who wants to beat up every one.In order to change Ben back Ken and Kevin battle him.They turn Ultra Leopard back into Ben and go have a pizza whiles still looking for Omega Ogre. 13.'Knight Fight : 'Ken,Ben and Kevin are on vacation from finding Gwen when Omega Ogre drops down and put a highly trained knight to kill them so he will take Gwen to the Nul Void.Ben goes Blue Surfer then Kar then Armodrillo to deafet the knight.He goes Ultra Leopard then he goes Alien Hex and sends the knight to the Nul Void.Kevin tells Ben he knew the night was coming but then has a little talk with Ultra Leopard...... 14.'Fugitives and the Fugitives Part 1 : 'Pandor and a dude from Ult Humongousaurs race are on the run from Omega Ogre.And Alien Hex and Big Chill escape from the Ultimatrix.Ben then Battles the dude and Pandor with Bentron and Jetwolf.He also uses Bentron and Jetwolf to get Alien Hex and Big Chill back tin the Ultimatrix.But Pandor turns Ben into NRG.Omega Ogre thought NRG was Pandor and took Ben away! 15.'Fugitives and the Fugitives Part 2 : 'Omega Ogre finds out that he really captured Ben and Kevin and Ken come to rescue Ben and Gwen.The gang battle real hard but after Ben nearly kills Omega Ogre as Ultra Leopard Omega Ogre escapes with Gwen.Ben then declares revenge on Omega Ogre 16.'Albedo + Ogre = Bad! ': Albedo escapes from the Nul Void and teams up with Omega Ogre.Ben deafets Albedo with nearly all his aliens and unlocks Ultimate Jetwolf.He deafets Omega Ogre......for now. 17.'Android Ambush : 'A robot goes to fight the gang but the gang deafeat the robot.The android has spikes and a laser gun 18.'Operation Get Gwen Part 1 : 'The gang fight ogre and try to get Gwen back.In the end they succed and Ogre goes away 19.'Operation Get Gwen Part 2 : 'The gang get Gwen back but Omega Ogre wants her.So they have a huge battle and for some reason Omega Ogre gets deafeated early and flee's 20.'Operation Get Gwen Part 3 : 'Omega Ogre gets Gwen back and they have an all out battle with him but inthe battle Ogre flee's again? 21.'Ultimate Ogre : 'Omega Ogre obsorbes some power and becomes unstoppable and he keeps fighting.But Ben uses a new improved version of Ultra Leopard.So they deafet him......for now. 22.'Unknown Episode : N/A 23-24.Albedo's Last Stand : Albedo happens to escape Nul Void for the 3rd time.Albedo goes Armodrillo then Ben goes Ultimate Humongousaur and Gwen flys Albedo away 25-26.Fake Fame : 'Albedo pretends to be Ben and does bad stuff with NRG.Ben goes Ultra Leopard and fights.Albedo goes Houmongosaur and Ben goes Ult. Humongosaur.Kevin deafets Albedo hand cuffs him and throws him in the Ultimate Nul Void where no one can escape. 27.'Ultimate Kevin : 'Still looking for Ogre Kevin gets ultimate powers and goes evil! His powers are electrical ben goes NRG and Armodrillo 28.Unknown Episode (Again) : N/A 29-30.'Battle Against Ogre (Season Finale) : Planning on deafeting Ogre once and for all the gang team up with other dudes.Alot of people help them deafet Ogre (Also in Dialouge form) Note : This will be slightly diffrent from what I did on my camera Season 3 This season consists 30 episodes 31.'The New Villians : '''Vilgax and Aggregor rise from the dead in new forms.Ben gets two new aliens Benogre and The Punisher 32.'Forever Defense : 'The forever knights I. Aggregor and New Vilgax attack together.Ben fights them using 2 new aliens Telekinezzuk and The Powerz 33.'Old Vilgax : 'Alli-ing with I. Aggregor has caused New Vilgax to become power hungry and is heading for the gang.to defeat him Ben uses a new alien Shokkwave and old ones like Ultra Leopard,Armodrillo,Ult. Humongusaur,Huge Spider 34.'The Minion : 'New Vilgax and I. Aggregor get a minion who is a mix of Nanomech,and Ult Spidermonkey.Ben fights him with Dino Skelly,Jetwolf,NRG and defeats him with The Punisher.Albedo 35.'A.L.B.E.D.O : '''Albedo attacks for a final time. Infobox Thingie ﻿ Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Len Vennyson Category:Episodes